


我们终将再见 Till We Meet Again

by Agent11



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: 关于电话的突发奇想。





	我们终将再见 Till We Meet Again

暮年的恶魔猎人坐在客厅里，没有开灯，窗外透进来第三太阳微黄的光线。已经是傍晚时分了，主卫星隐约出现在磁极线的边缘，青白色的光芒微微熠动。这是远望星的第二夏夏末，普通的一天，而在宇宙另一头的银河，这是一年里最重要的一刻，再过一会儿就是元旦了，而且，在旧地球历中，这是又一个新千年的开始。远处依稀有人在燃放烟火，古老的传统。这里遵循旧地球历的人不多，但总也有人喜爱那些旧时光的记忆。情怀，象征。表明这些星际开拓者来自哪里，祖先的记忆一代代流传下来在他们的心里汇聚成可以向往的历史。只是对恶魔猎人而言，很多事情并不是流传下来的历史，那些都是他自己的记忆。  
暮年的恶魔猎人啊，一头银发却似乎不是因为岁月的侵染，眼角和额头的皱纹恰到好处地显示出他已不是个年轻人，宽阔的脊背微微有些佝起，你却分辨不出这是因为年迈无力还是自如的放松。这样貌令人有些迷惑，无法界定他的真实年龄，尤其那双眼睛，那是年轻的星球探索者才会拥有的眼神，蓝色水晶（在这个星球上就是碧铁了）一般的清澈明亮。  
他的名字叫做尼禄，一个恶魔猎人，一个半魔人，他拥有数倍于人类的寿命，也许接近于无限，究竟有多长久恐怕没有一个人类能够探知。他来自于星河尽头的地球，他的故事比第一支星际拓荒舰队来到浩瀚宇宙的腹地还要早远。还有一会儿才到那个重要的时刻，所以我们还有时间来说一说尼禄的故事。  
  
最早他还不是恶魔猎人，也不知道在自己血管中奔涌的除了血液还有来自恶魔的力量。就像很多传奇故事的英雄一样，他是个不知身世的孤儿，可他很幸运，一个善良的家庭收留了他。于是他便遇到了这个故事里最重要的人，姬莉叶，一个善良纯洁的姑娘。是的，传奇故事里总会有那么一个美丽的姑娘，好让爱播撒进年轻的心。故事里也总会有一位导师，能用奇妙的方法带领稚嫩的英雄逐步成长，这个故事中的导师叫做但丁。他们一起经历了一些波折，不外乎是与强大的敌人进行了你来我往的争斗，包括传统的英雄救美项目，在这当中尼禄显露出强大的恶魔力量，当然姬莉叶并不介意，她温柔的内心就和弗杜纳的海洋一样宽广。  
弗杜纳，故事开始的地方，尼禄的家乡，距离现在这个金黄色的行星数百光年，却又好像一伸手就能碰到。他不太记得起那些古雅的街道，却清楚记得海风拂过姬莉叶的脸庞，把几缕发丝吹散在她眼眸前的样子。还有但丁，当年这个与保守小城格格不入的倜傥男人就好像一道红色的闪电照亮了他的生命。他们相似的外貌——高大的身材，银白色的头发，冰蓝的眼睛，这一切令尼禄甚至产生过某种妄想。不过后来发生的事情证明了这妄想多少还是有些实际的。但丁是他的叔叔，与他的亲生父亲——他叫做维吉尔——是孪生兄弟。作为家族中的黑羊，维吉尔为了追寻力量，曾把自己化为恶魔做出了不少可怕的事情。  
不过这些事情已经过去了，过去了很多很多年，恐怕已经没有几个人类知道曾经发生过什么。最终维吉尔还是回到了家人们的身边，把力量这类东西彻底丢在了脑后。“家人啊，就是最强大的力量。”说出这句话的维吉尔那会儿正坐在尼禄家的客厅沙发上，抬头看着坐在扶手上的但丁。他们手指交握，脸上浮现出一种富足的微笑。  
  
那个秋天，尼禄和姬莉叶的第一个孩子刚刚降生，维吉尔和但丁从地球或许是魔界的某个角落里赶过来庆贺，他们自重逢之后便再也没有分开。这是斯巴达家族（尼禄恶魔血统的由来便是于此，他的祖父斯巴达背叛了魔界，来到人间守护人类，并和一个人类女子艾娃诞下一对半魔双子，随后不久便不知所终了，姑且我们就称之为斯巴达家族吧）的第一个女孩，是一束幸福的暖光，从这天起，这个家族便真正摆脱了所有的不幸，像地球上所有普通的家庭一样过着平凡的日子。  
当然只要有恶魔的血统存在着再加上恶魔猎人这项职业，他的生活还是不那么平凡的。“你们这帮人就该招摇起来，毕竟这个世界太他妈平庸无聊了。”这话是妮可说的，她是尼禄和姬莉叶的朋友，还给尼禄造出各种奇妙的武器，这或许是一种传统，她的祖母给但丁制作过武器。  
可尼禄只是一笑而过。有恶魔来破坏人类世界，他当然会去阻止，可他并不想引起任何人的注意，成为又一个像他祖父那样的传说？还是免了吧。他喜欢现在这样的生活，做一些猎魔的工作，和姬莉叶一起撑起他们的小家和一个孤儿院。有时候他的父亲和叔叔会邀请（不如说是不动声色地诱骗）他参与一些奇妙的冒险。闲下来的时候，尼禄就会和妮可泡在车库里一起捣鼓一些难以言喻的发明创造。  
接下去的几年里，他们又陆续迎来了几个孩子的降生，姬莉叶做饭终于控制在了不多不少正好可以一顿吃完的量上，有时候尼禄便会开玩笑，如果现在他父亲闯上门来，那他们大概只能去叫个中餐外卖了，于是姬莉叶就会笑着丢给他一块洗碗布，让他赶紧把餐具洗干净。  
尼禄站在水槽边，面前的玻璃窗上可以清楚倒映出身后餐桌上，姬莉叶正在给几个孩子辅导作业，她俯下身，告诉孩子在河边画上大树，乘法就是几个相同数字的相加。有时候她也会被一道古怪的科学题目难住，皱起眉头，努力在回忆里搜寻那个有些熟悉的答案。一种困倦和温暖就会在尼禄身体里慢慢腾起，他看着这影像，仿佛无意识地擦洗着盘子锅子，直到姬莉叶跑过来关掉那快要让水斗满溢的龙头。  
  
孩子们渐渐长大，开始显露出他们的魔人血统，对于这点，尼禄有些担心，坏事总是会跟随他们的血统而来，至少在他的上一代和他自己来说是这样的。“他们不会有事的，”姬莉叶把衣服从烘干机里抱出来，一件件叠好，“有你还有维吉尔和但丁，你们都能保护他们不是吗？如果你担心的是他们自身——你得相信这些孩子，他们都是有头脑的好孩子，知道该做什么，不该做什么。”她转过身：“把那个篮子递给我。”尼禄走过去，伸开双臂把姬莉叶紧紧揽在怀里，她身上淡淡的洗衣液的香气融进了他的呼吸。他知道孩子们都会好好的，因为这个家有姬莉叶在，她才是那个让一切都踏踏实实向前走的人。  
当孩子们开始选择各自的道路时，却没有一个继承了家族的传统，他们更愿意像千千万万普通人类一样去生活，长女对妮可阿姨的机械世界产生了强烈的兴趣，幺子则认为自己是一名天生的歌手。尼禄和姬莉叶就和所有开明的父母一样，无条件地支持着孩子们的选择。祖父维吉尔则表现出了强烈的遗憾，在他心里，总还会有个小小的声音在发出不甘心的抗议。但丁便大笑起来，挽起他兄弟的胳膊，拖着他去街角的甜品店大快朵颐。“可以自由自在去做想做的事情有什么不好。”但丁这样说着，维吉尔想起了曾经掉落在墙角的诗集，苦笑了一下，把一个草莓圣代递给了但丁。（不过一些从小听着尼禄的传奇故事长大的孩子却勇敢地进入了这个领域，普通人类当然可以凭借智慧和勇气成为出色的猎魔人，毫无疑问。）  
  
当第一缕白发染上姬莉叶的鬓角时，他们的第一个孙辈出生了。当这个孩子学会走路的时候，一个噩耗传来，妮可的生命走到尽头了，那些顽固的小细胞侵蚀了她的肺部，并且在她体内迅速蔓延开来。她拒绝了一切过度治疗的手段，快乐骄傲地和世界道别，她有多爱机械就有多不愿意变成浑身插满管子的机器。在妮可的床边与她做最后的道别时，一种巨大强烈的情绪攫取了尼禄的心，这种情绪在过去无数次凶险的战斗中都未曾出现过——恐惧。  
尼禄突然意识到，姬莉叶有一天也会这样永远离开。而他将会面对孤独一人的世界或许直到永远。姬莉叶看出了尼禄的心思，她很早之前就意识到了这个事实，但她不曾惧怕。我们说过，她的内心和弗杜纳的海一样宽广，大海容得下一切生命与死亡。  
他们的生活同以往一样继续，姬莉叶让一切都保持着稳固的节奏，尼禄那颗惊惶的心也逐渐安定下来。他逐渐学着去接受那个必定会面对的未来，姬莉叶并不避讳谈论这样的话题。死亡让生命更宝贵，让爱更温暖，人类拥有死亡才会更努力地探索自身与世界的边界。“所以你呀，就是我们的守护天使。”姬莉叶轻轻吻了吻尼禄的额角，眼神和多年前一样清澈明亮。  
他们的孙辈也逐渐长大，这些孩子中有一些已经不那么看得出斯巴达家的外貌来。维吉尔与但丁呆在魔界的时间更长了，没人知道他们在捣鼓些什么，不过每次回来的时候都会给长孙女带回一些稀奇古怪的材料，好让她制造一些新奇的玩意儿。姬莉叶衰老了许多，现在的她是一个和气又坚定简直可说是固执的老太太。尼禄停止了猎魔的工作，他想尽量长久地陪伴爱人，这些时间每一秒都变得越来越珍贵。  
他们有时候一起去周围的街道散步，去海边看日出日落，天气特别好的时候，就去稍远的郊外看看树木花草，下雨的日子就一起坐在客厅里看看电视，有一搭没一搭地说着话。  
那一天非常普通，没有任何征兆，姬莉叶在晚餐后觉得有些乏力，于是她盖上一条薄毛毯，依偎在尼禄的怀里静静睡了一会儿，然后她睁开眼睛，开始轻轻唱起了很久以前的一首歌，她已经有年头没唱过歌了，尼禄这才回忆起她的歌声有多美妙，然后她的呼吸渐渐变得微弱，双手发凉。最后她看着尼禄，耳语般说道：“我们终将再见。”便慢慢合上了双眼，带着微笑静静地离开了这个世界。  
  
尼禄失去了生命中最重要的人。葬礼来了很多人，他们的孩子，孩子的孩子，甚至还有孩子的孩子的孩子，许多孤儿院长大的人也都回到了这个地方参加了葬礼。“她是真正的天使。”他们这样说。维吉尔和但丁也来了，他们没有说话，只是热烈而深沉地拥抱了尼禄。看着这对与自己血脉相通的双子，尼禄突然有些嫉妒，他们永远不必担心会失去对方，永远都不会孤身一人。他又想到了那从未谋面的祖父，他离开自己的妻儿，是否因为害怕无法承受失去他们的痛苦而选择先一步逃离？他的孩子们过来询问他一切可安好，是不是需要先跟他们住一段时间，他平和地摇摇头：“我没事，不用担心，我能处理好。”当送走一切吊唁的宾客，一个人坐在空荡荡的客厅直至午夜时，尼禄的泪水慢慢没过眼眶，止不住地淌落下来，从此之后，他就要一个人面对这个纷扰的世界，再也没有人等着他回家，没有人温柔地鼓励他，亲吻他。  
这个故事到这里似乎就应该结束了，一个悲伤的故事，对吗？  
客厅里的电话突然响了。不知道是出于生活的习惯还是某种说不清的原因，尼禄站起来，接起了电话。一个熟悉而不可思议的声音传到了他的耳朵里，这声音本来已经从这世界上消失，此刻也许正在天堂歌唱。可它出现在了听筒的那端，真切，清晰。姬莉叶的声音。多年之前那个清澈，明快的声音。某种电话录音，某个恶魔的陷阱——不，尼禄知道，都不是，他确定这就是姬莉叶在和他说话，他这一生的爱人，他的家人在电话里和他说着话。她很抱歉只能以这种方式与他相会，尼禄打断了她，这明明是世界上最美妙的惊喜，为什么要抱歉呢？他们说了一整夜的话，直到周遭响起了起伏的鸟鸣，仿佛一对正值初恋的小情人，尼禄没有问这一切到底是怎么发生的，他想他不需要知道原因，在这个家族里，一向就是你只要接受摆到你面前的现实就行了，提问总是多余的，要不就是不存在答案，要不就是你宁可不知道获得的答案。尼禄想知道的事情只有一件——姬莉叶告诉他只要他想和她说话，拿起电话就行了。  
  
从那以后，尼禄又干回了老本行，有时候和他的某个孙辈（终于又有斯巴达家的人想要成为恶魔猎人了），有时候和他的父亲叔叔一起铲除那些伤害人类的恶魔。家人和朋友都没有过问为什么他突然焕发精神，好像已经把一切都抛在了脑后，用忙碌的工作遮掩悲伤是人类的习惯，半魔大概也是如此吧。  
尼禄也没有把这件事告诉任何人，多半别人会把这件事当做他伤心过度产生的臆想，或者咬定是某个魅惑人心的恶魔干出来的勾当。何必给自己找麻烦呢？每次从外边回来，尼禄进门的第一件事就是拿起电话，不用拨号，姬莉叶的声音就会出现在耳边，他会把在外面看到的有趣的事情逐一告诉她，很小心地略过那些危险的、可怕的部分。他会告诉她家里那些孩子现在怎样了，谁家新生的婴儿有一头银白的卷发；孤儿院进行了翻新，原本漏水的东南角现在重新做了防水，墙壁重新刷过了，干净整洁得好像刚建成一样。还有维吉尔和但丁，不知道为了什么事又狠狠打了一架，可不出三天就像什么都没发生过一样继续腻在一起了，这两个人身上总有一种让人惊异少年般的活力，这么多年以来都没有改变——包括外表。  
恶魔猎人的足迹越来越远，他深入热带雨林，在某个古文明的遗迹中探究嗜血黑影的真相；翻越泠冽的冰峰在峭壁的缝隙中除去魔界植物的威胁。他想着如果每次都去了不同的地方，那就会有不同的新奇的事情可以讲给姬莉叶听，他就是姬莉叶的眼睛和耳朵，替她继续感受这个世界的奇妙。  
有一天，在一个宁静的内陆湖泊附近的小镇里，刚刚解决了几个稻草人恶魔后，尼禄突然心血来潮地拿起了旅馆房间里的电话。猜猜发生了什么？是的，姬莉叶，在这个连电影院都没有的小镇上，从一间廉价旅店的陈旧电话机里传来了她的声音。尼禄的世界突然照进了五彩的光，他尝试了这个小镇上几乎每一部电话，姬莉叶都在那里。他想了想，走进了电器商店，买了一部一次性付费的手机，当姬莉叶的声音如约而至的时候，少年般的笑容绽放在他脸上。从那以后尼禄就很少回去弗杜纳了，他和姬莉叶一起开始了一次漫长而没有终点的环球旅行。他们一起在夕阳映照下的海面聆听座头鲸恒久的歌声；在沙漠最严酷的正午见证暴风雨的奇迹。他们分享着热烈或者静谧的时光，有时侯尼禄并不说话，他把手机按在自己心口，用心跳来唱一首最简单的歌。  
  
时间不曾停下前行的脚步，世界一天又一天地变化着。斯巴达的后裔们已经和人类无异，很久都不再出现具有魔力的孩子了；弗杜纳的孤儿院早已摆脱了拮据的状态，一个可靠而丰厚的基金会在支撑着它的运作，甚至还建立了一所在机械工程领域极负盛名的学院；一些野心勃勃的恶魔也曾入侵过人类世界，只是很快就被顽强的恶魔猎人们赶回了那个它们应该呆着的地方。  
至于维吉尔和但丁，他们会突然出现在尼禄面前，天知道是怎么在世界的偏僻角落找到他的位置的。好几次尼禄正在和姬莉叶说话，他的父亲和叔叔就好像掀开一片门帘一样从他眼前钻出来，尼禄只得佯作镇定对着电话说：”行，没问题，转到上次那个账户上就可以了，好的，再见。“他们有时候灰头土脸的，大概是刚和什么难缠的魔物打过一场，不过多数时候都显得轻松愉快，仿佛世界上永远都有那么多新奇的事物（还有圣代与披萨）排着队在等待与他们相遇。  
尼禄终于向孩子们坦白了这些年他们的母亲一直以奇异的方式和自己在一起，他把电话开到免提状态时，这个家仿佛一下子又回到了多年前那一个个饭后的团聚时光。他也告诉了维吉尔和但丁，结果他们并没有像他想象的那样跳起来说这是恶魔或者女巫的诡计，他们好像完全不在意这件事。但丁耸耸肩：“那不是挺好的？”  
恶魔的魔力虽然看上去很强大，但人类的魔力——科技却总是更加令人叹服。电话，手机，各种有线无线的通讯手段与设备飞速发展着，尼禄经常会关注有没有更适合他的产品出现，然后他就会去尝试一下。最大的惊喜就是通过摄像头，姬莉叶可以看到他眼前的一切了（他认真考虑过一阵子植入式无线通讯芯片，但是想到自己瞬间就能让伤口愈合的体质，这个选择恐怕并不现实。）  
然而，就像强大的魔力会失控一样，科技有时候也会走到错误的方向。  
世界大战爆发了。  
  
令人恐惧的硝烟在地球的各个角落腾起，每一寸土地仿佛都在燃烧，空中不断飞过导弹与飞机，随后绽放出死亡的烟火。  
尼禄当时正在一个惬意的海岛上享受鸡尾酒和烧烤，没料到世界末日就在眼前突然按下了开始键。天空中不断落下卫星被炸碎的残骸，把美丽的小岛变成了火海。  
尼禄立刻帮助岛上的居民搜救幸存者，救治伤员，扑灭森林的火灾，等一切稍稍能让人喘口气的时候，他惊恐地发现，电话中姬莉叶的声音消失了。经过这么多年，他多少可以意识到，姬莉叶的存在与信号强弱存在关系，眼前的这种情况，多半通讯网络整个都瘫痪了，所以姬莉叶也难免会消失吧。  
找到有信号的地方就行了，尼禄告诉自己。他一边帮助安置当地居民，一边等待外界的消息，然而事情似乎并没有好转，无论是通讯还是交通，一切都没有恢复的迹象。他搭上了第一艘离开海岛前往大陆求援的船只，却在距离港口很远的地方就发现前方已经变成一片废墟。“回去吧，岛上有淡水水源，物资储备也很丰富，暂时留在岛上不要轻举妄动了。”他嘱咐完船员之后，便化为魔人形态，展翅飞向了陆地。他一定要找到可以联系上姬莉叶的地方。  
可这个目标变得似乎越来越渺茫，每一个他到达的城市都千疮百孔，连活人都很难见到一个。他开始觉得眼前的这个世界正在变得比魔界还要狰狞。  
  
尼禄决定回到弗杜纳。  
当他的双足再次踏上这片故土的时候，他感觉回到了很多年以前的某一天——那一天他与但丁相遇，然后整个城市因为各种魔物的入侵陷入了疯狂的混乱。眼前曾经古朴静谧的街道满是破碎的砖石，路面可怖地扭曲断裂，四周矗立了几个世纪的建筑坍塌在地上。他飞奔向他的旧宅，那座建筑物已经坍塌了一半，充满他温暖回忆的厨房现在只剩下半个水斗还留在原地。他挪开一些砖块和木板，发现车库还完好，于是他干脆扯下已经毫无作用的门，走了进去，他有一个想法。  
米诺陶斯正静静地停在车库的角落里，上一次发动它是多少年前的事情了？一百年还是两百年？不，没那么久，他前几个月才回来过。尼禄对这辆老古董充满了感情，这是他的Devil May Cry，每次他回到家里都会认真地给它做次检修，开出门好好绕上几圈。他打开车门，坐进了驾驶座，摁下了车载无线电的开关，一阵电流的杂音过后，姬莉叶回来了。  
虽然只能你一句我一句交替着对话，但是尼禄已经非常满足了。他告诉了姬莉叶这个世界发生了什么后，姬莉叶的声音一下就变得非常焦虑；“快，快去孤儿院那儿看看，还有学校，看看能帮他们做些什么吗。”尼禄插上了从不离身的车钥匙打着了火，再次与Devil May Cry一起向前冲。  
孤儿院的情况比他预想的要好太多，只有玻璃窗被震碎，主体建筑完好无损，简直是个奇迹。工作人员与机械学院的学生员工一起在抢救物资抚慰孩子。正当尼禄惊叹于这个有序高效的场面时，一个熟悉的身影映入他的眼中，他的长女正在指挥救援工作。   
很多年以前，一场罕见的台风登陆弗杜纳，造成了不小的灾难，当时姬莉叶就是这样把人们组织起来，搜救伤员，把幸存者领到教堂安顿下来。 他走过去，和女儿拥抱了一下，便开始与其他人一起工作。  
看，总是这样，黑暗的混沌中总会有一些小小的光芒顽强地闪烁着。  
  
维吉尔和但丁再次出现在尼禄面前时看起来有些沮丧，尤其是但丁，尼禄猜测大概和他眼下很难买到可口的甜点有关。   
“10个尤里曾都干不出这种事。”维吉尔这么评论到。   
他们三个坐在尼禄家幸存的卧室里，很久都没有说话。   
战争持续了很久，人类社会似乎总喜欢每隔一段时间就把自己推翻一遍，不过就像我们知道的，战争终究还是结束了。  
  
最初的恢复非常艰难，然后，就像森林火灾之后，植被会以猛烈的速度生长复苏一样，从战争中幸存下来的人们更加努力地去追回他们失去的时间与生活。  
至少通讯恢复了，米诺陶斯又能回仓库休息了。  
这些年里尼禄变得很忙，死亡和恐惧的气息总能吸引很多恶魔，他经常还在这一个任务地点忙活就接到了下一个委托。  
整个世界又一天比一天变得美好起来。  
  
弗杜纳机械学院——现在已经更名为弗杜纳理工学院，发现了元素周期表并非单一线性的，还有许多旁支存在，有些物质看上去似乎非常普通，和地球上常见的那些元素是一样的，但是某些现在才观察到的区别把人类的视线引到了完全不同的角度。或许我们熟悉的元素表才是一个庞大的微观世界的小小分支。  
终于，人类意识到他们可以把眼光放到远一些，更远一些的地方，比如宇宙。  
不过这些事情尼禄并不关心，恶魔可没有从外太空飞过来，他只要盯住地面就行了，就算那些飞船飞得再远，每隔几年也总有对恶魔的力量入了迷的蠢货把灾难带到人间。  
维吉尔和但丁在魔界的时间花得更长了，尼禄跟着他们去过几次，一点都没感觉出那个地方有什么好的。而且那边没信号。  
老宅子大修了一次，当时在战争中被炸毁的那半边被推倒重建，半个水斗留了下来，被挪到了花园里，周围种上了一圈小小的蔷薇。  
  
有一天，他站在门口把一个新结的蜘蛛网从窗沿边挑走，一个陌生人出现在眼前。他看上去年纪很轻，一身整齐的军装，自我介绍是国际空间委员会的一名上校，想邀请尼禄参加一个他们的项目。尼禄看着这个人，觉得他一定是弄错人了：“理工学院在路的另一头，你要是真找不着，我倒是可以带你过去，那边好几个叫尼禄的，你去看看到底哪个是你想找的吧。”  
上校笑了起来：“不，我找的就是你，我可不会弄错。”然后他脱下了军帽，标准的士兵发型剃得很短，但并不妨碍辨别出他的发色——和尼禄一样的银白色，一个斯巴达家族的后裔。  
尼禄请他进屋，他们谨慎又真诚地聊了起来，于是尼禄知道了这是怎么回事。现在世界上最前沿的技术力量都在合作开展宇宙开拓计划，他们发现了几个适宜人类定居的星球，打算分头派出几支舰队搭载几千名志愿者进行远征，以现有的技术水平，这段旅途需要花费百年以上的时间，乘客们将使用超低温睡眠仓暂停生命，船员则分组轮流睡眠驾驶、管理飞船，可这样的安排依然是充满风险的。这些宜居星球中有一颗被命名为远望星，负责飞行计划的就是这位上校，他想起家族里有个不可思议的传说，据说他的先祖至今依然活着，他拥有恶魔的血统与正直的心。于是一个大胆的念头冒了出来，他想请这位先祖登上宇宙飞船来保证他们的安全。  
尼禄当然没有答应，但是也没有明确拒绝。礼貌地送走这位不知道第几代的子孙后，他想了想，便出门去理工学院了。  
在理工学院一幢独立的小楼中，尼禄与姬莉叶的长女隐居在此已经很久了。她现在看上去已经非常年迈，双眼却依然发散出明亮的神采。尼禄告诉了她刚才发生的事情，长女笑了起来，她对这个计划非常清楚，如果不是自己已经如此衰老，倒是很想去尝试一下星际旅行。  
“你该问的人不是我，是妈妈啊。你要知道，当你去了宇宙中，彻底远离人类的卫星后，应该是没有办法再和妈妈联络了。”  
无法再和姬莉叶说话，这个推论让让尼禄几乎完全打消了念头，可他还是问了姬莉叶。  
“别因为而我停下你的脚步，尼禄。”  
尼禄沉默不语。  
“那么……让我们一起先去稍微远一些的地方看看宇宙的样子吧。"  
尼禄来到了大陆另一侧的一座新兴城市，这里以月球旅行项目而闻名。他搭上了航天穿梭机，第一次离开了大气层，降落在了月面探索基地，在一面巨大的景观窗前，他看到了地球，银光闪烁的深邃宇宙衬着这颗安静的星球，谁能想到在这片蓝色与绿色上，曾经发生过那么多故事？他把手轻轻地按在窗上，有那么一秒的冲动想展开双翼飞入这浩瀚苍穹中。这就是宇宙啊……  
“你觉得呢？”  
“你知道。”  
  
三年后，搭载着三千多名志愿开拓者的飞船“贝希摩斯号”起航了，这段预计218年4个月的旅途中，尼禄将全程保持正常活动，负责全船的安保包括紧急情况下的机械、救护工作。  
出发前维吉尔和但丁不知道从魔界的哪个缝隙里冒了出来同尼禄告别。他们看上去似乎并没有觉得这有可能是最后一次见面了，但丁甚至让尼禄给自己寄个明信片回来。  
飞船经过火星附近时，尼禄最后一次和姬莉叶说了话，他们轻轻道别，尼禄答应等一切结束了，他一定会返回地球，与姬莉叶重逢。  
218年的旅程，只有短短几个文字，可在一艘封闭的宇宙飞船中，却是相当漫长的岁月。在各种有趣或无聊的谈话中，尼禄大概已经知道了所有船员的爱好，他们宠物的名字，他们妈妈的生日。飞船上存储了无数书籍和影视资料，于是尼禄终于把威廉·布莱克的诗集读了一遍，维吉尔大概会很高兴。期间确实也发生过一些危险情况，最紧急的一次是飞船遭遇了一片预计外的小行星带，躲闪不及，船体被划开一条裂缝，尼禄穿着宇航服在维修过程中被又一次震动抛到了船外，宇航服也被刮出了一个大口子，于是他近乎本能地转换成魔人形态，直接飞回了船内。  
魔人形态可以短时间内在太空中生存，尼禄决定把这条记下来以后告诉维吉尔和但丁。有机会的话。  
  
经过了218年6个月零11天的航行，贝希摩斯号抵达了目的地远望星，这是一个与地球生态非常接近的星球，重力大约是1.14个g，大气的氧气含量比地球稍高，人类可以自由呼吸，地表与地下蕴含丰富的水源，有多种植被——不都是绿色，虽然有很多生物，但是还没有进化出智力，开拓者会非常小心地对待一切动植物，绝不会再犯下他们的先辈在地球犯过的错误。远望星有四个太阳，其中两个距离很远体积也很小，维持行星运行系统的主要靠二、三太阳，此外还有六个大小不一的卫星散布在行星周围。  
于是第一批开拓宇宙的人类就在这颗金色的星球上开始建造、生息。  
尼禄依然履行着自己的职责，虽然这个星球非常平和，但还是会有不客气的闯入者想要做些出格的事情，对他来说，这和在地球的小村子里斩杀恶魔并没有什么区别，他甚至觉得这些外星凶兽和恶魔长得也差不多。某一天，当人类在这个星球发展得更壮大时，他还会飞回地球，继续干回他的老本行——更重要的是，和姬莉叶重逢。  
如果故事就这么发展下去，也许我们的恶魔猎人会创造出别的什么传奇故事。  
并非如此。  
某天早上，当尼禄正打算给自己做个鸡蛋煎饼的时候，一种熟悉的感觉突然袭来，紧接着他就看到厨房里的空间被割裂，维吉尔拽着但丁出现在了眼前。  
“好久不见，我们费了好大劲才找到你的。”  
还有比这更不可思议的事情吗？200多年的宇宙航行，维吉尔划开空间，从魔界抄了个近道就来到了儿子身边。  
“魔界在这方面大概就和虫洞一样。”维吉尔开始解释：“不过要找到你还是很困难。首先你们还在航行的时候我没法定位，等知道你们安全抵达之后也花了很久才最终找对地方。”  
但丁拉开冰箱门，给自己开了一罐啤酒。“这200多年里我们可没闲着，小子。”  
“找了我200多年？”尼禄正想消化一下自己的感动，维吉尔摇起了头。  
“不，我们在造基站。”  
原来当年尼禄在准备贝希摩斯航行时，另一项计划找上了这对兄弟。有一种理论上的猜测，魔界是连通宇宙的，可以作为虫洞使用。但是首先普通人类无法在魔界生存，其次如果强行打开魔界创造飞船可以出入的开口，会直接毁灭人类世界（这点实在是被实践过太多次了），因此借助魔界进行星际航行无法实现，但是借助魔界实现亚空间通讯却是一个值得一试的构想。  
维吉尔和但丁在长孙女的恳请下答应了参与这个计划，他们在这200多年的时间里，在魔界的几个魔力源点设立了通讯基站，维吉尔还设法建立了一支魔兽军队保护这些基站（这件事上他挺乐意的）。  
今天当他们终于找到尼禄时，还带来了一件礼物，弗杜纳理工学院综合研究所特制的通讯终端机。  
“这是那孩子的想法，她研究了200年，说是一定会成功的。”  
  
故事回到了开头。尼禄站起来，打开了那台终端机，屏幕亮着，却显示没有信号。他安静地等待着。当时间终于运行到地球的元旦零点时，爱娃系统上线了，没有任何延迟，宇宙这一端，尼禄的客厅里，终端机开始运作起来，它投射出明亮的光线，光线散开又汇聚成密集的粒子，开始聚合，构筑。  
一个人形逐渐显现。  
粒子飞快而有条不紊地落在正确的位置上，最终稳固并且黯淡下来。  
“新年快乐，尼禄。”姬莉叶看着尼禄，微笑着。  
这是一个真切的姬莉叶，她就和很久很久以前，第一次明确自己的心意时一样看着尼禄。  
“新年快乐，姬莉叶。”  
他们拥吻在一起。


End file.
